<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Years by i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613130">Years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate'>i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, F/M, Oneshot, Rarepair, nalu mentioned, sad to soft, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:49:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate/pseuds/i_write_fanfics_to_procrastinate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guild Master Laxus Dreyar might finally admit his feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Hisui E. Fiore, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For a request on tumblr. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>          It was quiet this far away from the guild, even with all the celebrations and happiness at the reception. Natsu and Lucy’s wedding. The third wedding this year, really. How crazy was that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn, this whole guild is going to be full of married couples and kids. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Laxus thought. Years ago he might have seen that as a weakness. But he knew better now. Knew that this… their family… was their strength. Still, a part of him was jealous of the festivities, of the joy he saw in Lucy and Natsu’s brown and green eyes. The happiness they shared… it could have belonged to him as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “There you are,” a soft voice said. He turned to see the Queen herself, standing in the middle of the bridge of the Magnolia canal. Laxus let out a soft sigh, and glanced back down into the deep water below. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Your majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Good evening, Guild Master Laxus!” Hisui beamed. She was as beautiful as he remembered, and he wasn’t sure them being alone like this was a good idea. How many times had he almost confessed to her over the course of the many years since the Grand Magic Games? And now… them being together? It was impossible. After all, Laxus was now the guild master of Fairy Tail. And Hisui had a whole kingdom to protect and care for. Would she always be a “what-could-have-been?” The thought hurt him more than he let on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “I was surprised to see you here,” Laxus said at last, as Hisui came to lean against the railing of the bridge right beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Lucy has always been a close friend. I’m glad I was invited.” She said, tucking a stray strand of her emerald hair behind her ear. She stared thoughtfully into the slow moving water of the canal. “After all, it’s always good to see two souls so happy to be joined together at last,” she said. “And… of course, this means I get to see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Laxus blinked, turning to look at her with his ochre eyes widened. Evergreen had one said before that the queen was often hinting at there being something more between herself and Laxus Dreyar. But Laxus had never believed his friend. Now, he wondered, if he was seeing it as well. It didn’t matter though, right? Because even if the feelings were mutual… it was impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Laxus,” Hisui said, her expression rather serious. “I’ve been meaning to ask you something. We’ve been friends for some time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Good thing too,” Laxus chuckled. “They always say the Queen should be good friends with the guild masters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Listen, please…” Hisui frowned, turning to face him, and Laxus saw an emotion in her eyes that he had not been expecting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anxiety?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He leaned back, studying her. She was determined, yes. He could tell by the way she squared her shoulders. The way she tilted her chin up. The furrow in her brow. But there was anxiety there. He could see it in her jade eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hisui…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “All this time I… I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to say anything, but you’ve left me no choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “What’s this about?” Laxus groaned, “Did Natsu do something on a job again—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “No, this is about </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Hisui said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          The final word hit Laxus like a punch to the gut. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Us</span>
  </em>
  <span>?! There was an “us”? “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Hisui hesitated, and leaned back against the bridge once more, “I’ve always thought there was something between us, Laxus. Since the moment I first asked you to dance at the Grand Magic Games Ball. Now, seeing all your friends… finally getting together and getting married. It kind of changes one’s perspective doesn’t it. So, I suppose I figured I should tell you at last.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Tell me…?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Hisui turned to face him, offering him the sweetest smile he had ever seen, the moon reflecting in her beautiful eyes, casting silver highlights in her hair. “I have feelings for you, I’ve always had feelings for you. And I had hoped that I hadn’t imagined… that maybe you have feelings for me too. But, time has passed and…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Hisui, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.” Laxus blurted out, before he could stop himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He cursed his loose tongue, but the expression in the Queen’s eyes made his heart light, and hope lit up like a spark. “I…” he hesitated, but she reached out and took his hand, urging him silently to continue. “I’ve been in love with you for years.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          There was silence under the dim light of the moon, before Hisui reached out to cup Laxus’s cheek, and pulled him close. “I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Laxus let out a soft laugh, shaking his head. “So you were right then, huh? What now?” He frowned, “You’re the Queen, Hisui, and I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “Now, we don’t think about anything else,” Hisui said, and she closed the distance to kiss him hard. Laxus took in a breath, letting his eyes flutter closed, pulling her close and leaning into the kiss. She tasted sweet, he wanted to remember this forever. When she pulled away, breathless, her cheeks bright red, she said, “Leave tomorrow’s problems to tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Laxus laughed, “Can’t say no to that,” and then leaned in close to kiss her again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>